


Talking About True Love

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "The next winter after the movie, Jamie waits for Jack to come back, but he just doesn’t show up. He assumes that it’s because he has Important Guardian Duties, until Bunnymund shows up, and asks if Jamie has seen Jack- or Tooth, for that matter.Turns out they were hit by some spell or another, and they’ve been missing since then, and no ones been able to find them.A couple days later, two teenagers come to Burgess, an Indian teenage girl who dresses like a rainbow, and a brown haired boy in a plain blue sweatshirt.Turns out the two Guardians were whammied into becoming human, and they’ve been wandering without any memories since then. Now it’s up to Jamie to figure out how to break the spell on the two Guardians, and while the other Guardians wish they could help, Toothiana and Jack can’t see the Guardians, because they don’t believe in them, which makes it hard...[cut for length]"In following posts, the OP clarified that it was supposed to be “kiss” in the summary sentence.I wrote the moment where they kiss and are restored to their Guardian selves. Bunny and Sandy are there as well and Sandy…well, Sandy has some explaining to do.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Rainbow Snowcone Short Fics





	Talking About True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/6/2015.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "The first spell breaking thing to try? True love’s kiss. :D
> 
> tl;dr Jamie finds an amnesiac human!Tooth and human!Jack in Burgess, and he tries to convince them to kill, to break the spell, and turn them back into Guardians"

“This seems like it’s going to get us kicked out of your house,” Jack says to Jamie. He glances over at Ana. “I mean, I—I don’t have a problem with this, not at all, but I don’t get why it’s so important to you. You know we really can’t be under a spell, right?”  
  
“No, it’ll be fine,” Jamie insists. “My mom’s not home and she already thinks you’re dating!”  
  
Ana ducks her head and smiles, while Jack blushes. “You know, Jamie, most people are a little more subtle when they want to pay matchmaker,” Ana says. “Jamie,” she continues kindly, “you have to know that this is an unusual thing you’re asking. Do you want us to kiss because you actually wish one of us would kiss you? We’re way too old for you, but whatever you’re feeling is okay…”  
  
Jamie goes bright red and looks desperately to an empty corner of the room, his eyes wide.  
  
“Lordy,” Bunny says, unseen and unheard by Jack and Tooth’s human selves. “I didn’t think it would be this difficult to get Tooth to give Jack a kiss.” He turns to Sandy. “What do you say we just drop this angle? There’s no good reason for a spell that turned them human to be undone by true love’s kiss. North will find something soon in his library.” He pauses and watches Sandy’s signs. “Yeah, I know it’s a really common way of breaking spells in stories, but I don’t know if I’ve ever seen it actually tried, let alone _work_.”  
  
Sandy signs a great deal more.  
  
Bunny narrows his eyes. “What do you mean you know it’s been tried, and you know it works, and you can verify it personally? Have you broken a spell on someone by kissing them? What? _Four?_ But Sandy—okay, okay, we’ll still try this.” He turns to Jamie, who now looks confused in addition to alarmed. “Tell them you just thought it seemed like they really liked each other and it seemed like a shame they hadn’t kissed yet.”  
  
Jamie looks back at Jack and Ana and stammers out what Bunny directed him to say.  
  
“He’s right about me,” Jack says. “I do like you a lot, Ana, and I do wish that we could kiss…”  
  
“Oh, well…when you put it that way, Jamie’s right about me, too. I guess…I guess having one little audience member couldn’t hurt.” And with no more warning than a shift in the smiles between them—enough time for Sandy to lift Jamie up with dreamsand and set him behind the couch—they lean forward and kiss. There’s a brilliant flash of light and an explosion of color, and a sigh of relief from Bunny when he sees Tooth’s wings again, even though he immediately mutters that there’s no reason that should have worked.  
  
Upon remembering who they are, both Jack and Tooth draw back from each other with small noises of alarm and every sign of embarrassment. Sandy shakes his head at both of them as he lets Jamie into the main part of the room again.  
  
“You’re back! You’re back!” Jamie shouts. He runs to give Jack, then Tooth, hugs. “That was so weird! You didn’t believe anything and we didn’t know what we were going to do and we didn’t know why you had turned human!”  
  
Jack runs his hand through his hair. “To be honest, I’m still pretty confused.”  
  
Sandy volunteers to explain and tells them enough, in his own way, that Jack looks pleadingly at Bunny for corroboration.  
  
“As far as I know, he’s got it,” Bunny says. “You both went missing, Jamie found you in Burgess, you couldn’t see us when North, Sandy and I showed up to see what was going on, and we realized that breaking the spell on you was priority number one. And Sandy suggested old true love’s kiss, and well, that seems to have done it.”  
  
“True love?” Jack asks, sounding a bit dazed.  
  
“It might actually be more complicated,” Bunny says. “After all, stories aren’t always exact, and Sandy says he’s broken four spells that way, so, I don’t know. I’m almost looking forward to hearing North’s long-winded opinion on this, because I can’t make heads or tails of it.”  
  
“Sandy says if the love is strong enough it’ll break any spell,” Tooth says. She glances at Jack, then looks at Sandy thoughtfully. “We should probably all talk about that.”  
  
“If you want, but you’re not under a spell anymore,” Bunny says. “The first thing we need to do is to find out who turned you human and took your memories in the first place. If it was someone trying to be hostile, they did a really poor job of it, so they might be someone messing with magic they don’t understand, and that could get dangerous really quickly.”  
  
“Or maybe it was someone who wanted to start us all talking about true love,” Tooth says.  
  
_Could be,_ Sandy signs. _Could be._

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #also Jack and Ana are staying at Jamie's house because of reasons I don't have time to go into
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: This was really cute. Also, I like the banter between Bunny and Sandy, it amused me. The straight man/silent man combo is funny!


End file.
